


We Exist For Each Other

by 6pocahontas9



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bottom Neji, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Feminine Neji, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Requests, ShikaNeji - Freeform, Showers, Smut, attempted humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:23:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6pocahontas9/pseuds/6pocahontas9
Summary: These are just drabbles and stories that I'm writing to scratch my Shikaneji itch. I take requests if you think my writing is good enough. None of the stories are related unless otherwise stated. I'm also adding tags as I go along or think of things. Enjoy!





	1. Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Shikamaru and Neji come home to each other

The sun was high in the sky over Konoha. The air was humid and hidden in the shade was the village’s number one lazy ninja. Shikamaru had finished all of his important duties today, but it was too hot outside to go home. Walking home with the sun beating down the way it was required too much effort. It made sense to wait underneath a tree until it cooled off throughout the village. Plus, he wasn't going to turn down an opportunity to relax.

On the other side of town, a long-haired pale-eyed ninja was training. He used the heat as motivation to train harder. If he couldn't fight in conditions like this then he really didn't need to be sent on missions. Neji could train for hours at a time and planned to do so today. The wind gently played with his hair. The sweat rolled down his face but he did not stop. He had returned from a mission that didn't end too well and had just recovered enough to properly train again. He wanted to make up for lost time. Afterall he had a reputation to maintain.

When the sun had finally begun to set both men started to head home. The cool air was a welcomed refresher to them. The walk wasn't long and they could've easily just used the roofs to get there quicker but why waste energy? Shikamaru made it home first. He unlocked the door and slid his shoes off at the door. He took off his flak vest next hanging it on the coat rack. Stretching his arms above his head Shikamaru sighed then headed to the bathroom to shower. While Shikamaru was scrubbing the dirt from the day off of himself the front door opened. Neji had finally made it to their shared apartment. He released his hair from the low ponytail it was sitting in. He felt disgusting. His pristine white yukata wasn't so pristine or white anymore. He started to strip while walking through the living room carrying his clothes with him to the bathroom.

Neji stepped into the bathroom and dropped all of his things to the floor. Shikamaru did not flinch. A good ninja would have been prepared to fight any unsuspecting intruder but there was no point when the intruder just so happened to be your husband and you could still recognize them if all of your senses were stripped. Neji stepped into the shower with his lover. The water was warm against their skin. Shikamaru had turned around to wrap his arms around Neji's slender waist. Neji was not bulky. His body was slim and firm. Shikamaru loved everything about it. Neji wraps his arms around Shikamaru's neck. Pale meets dark brown and all the stressors from the day fade away. Shikamaru leans down to softly kiss Neji. His lips were soft just like the rest of him and if Shikamaru could spend all of his time with his lips on his lovers he would.

"Welcome home." His voice was deep and low while he whispered not wanting to ruin the atmosphere. Neji places his hand on Shikamaru's jaw. A gentle smile crosses his face barely meeting his eyes. They loved moments like this. Unrushed and pure passion. Neji tilts his head upwards to kiss along his husband's jawline. Shikamaru was wider than his husband. His tan skin contrasted nicely with his lover's pale milky skin. Neji loved to run his hands over Shikamaru's body. There was nothing like it in the world.

"What a nice welcoming. Do it like that every day." Shikamaru chuckled. He'd do anything for the man and Neji would for him too.

The bathroom filled with steam and by the time they got out fully relaxed the water had run cold. Days like those were some of the best days.


	2. ClubLights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's smut.

The club lights reflected off his lavender eyes. The alcohol had finally started to run its course throughout his body, he may have drunk too much but he didn't care. Neji's clothes were revealing. His shirt was transparent showing off his dusky nipples, curves and fine lines. His shorts molded against the curves of his ass so nicely and were short enough to give teasing glimpses of the cheeks he was so proud of. Neji swayed his hips while running his fingers through his long hair. He knew he was beautiful and there was nothing on this Earth that could convince him otherwise.

 

Across the room, Shikamaru sat with his legs open and his arms spread against the couch he was leaning on. He had been watching Neji since he had walked in the door. Choji and Kiba followed his line of sight until they found what had Shikamaru so enraptured.

 

"Shika, you're never gonna get him. He's known to have a stick up his ass." Kiba yelled at him over the music.

 

Shikamaru wasn't put off. If he looked like Neji he'd have multiple "sticks" up his ass and tonight he was going to try to be one of them. Shikamaru chuckled in response to Kiba and pushed himself off the couch to start his conquest.

 

Neji could feel the intense stare on him but it was something he was used to. He grinned while waiting to be approached. He knew it'd happen any minute now. Neji started to dance with more energy. Usually, he didn't entertain the thought of attracting other men. When he came out he did it for the sake of having a good time but the way the stranger looked at him made him want to take a chance tonight.

 

Shikamaru slid behind Neji. He put his hands on his waist while grinding into the man's ass. For someone who had been dancing for hours, Neji had smelled good like vanilla and something else Shikamaru's buzzed mind couldn't place. Neji pressed against the taller man and threw his head back. They felt electric. Neji opened his eyes to look at his dancing partner.

 

"Who are you?" Neji breathed out. He had never seen the man around before.

 

"Shikamaru." They pressed harder against each other. Neji turned around pressing their fronts together. He smirked when he made contact with his brown eyes. Shikamaru was a sight to see. The intensity of Shikamaru's stare never decreased. Shikamaru licked his lips. Neji was even more gorgeous up close. All the blood in his head started to drain to his other one.

 

"Do you want me? I want you." Neji put his hands on Shikamaru's jawline pulling him closer to his face.

 

"I want to get to know you." Shikamaru smirked. Neji laughed.

 

"Fuck now. Talk later." Neji grabbed the taller mans hands and pulled him out of the crowd.

 

The air outside of the club was crisp but the heat coming from both of their bodies didn't let the cold bother them.

 

"Your place or mine?" Shikamaru was starting to get impatient.

 

"My place is close." Neji pulled out his phone to call an Uber. His buzz was starting to fade but his lust was still so strong. Shikamaru pulled Neji against him. Neji's cheeks were red in excitement. He brought Shikamaru's face down into a kiss. Teeth clashed and tongues wrapped around each other trying to learn everything they could about each other's mouths. A car honked behind them. Neji reluctantly pulled off of him to climb into the Uber. He crawled in on his knees, showing off his ass to Shikamaru, blatantly leading him into temptation. Shikamaru grabbed at the boy while stepping into the car pulling him into his lap.

 

"This is an Uber for Neji Hyuuga?" The driver asked. Neji quickly nodded his head before he turned all of his attention back to Shikamaru. He straddled the brunette's lap hissing when their erections made contact. Shikamaru ground up against Neji gripping his milky thighs. Neji grabbed Shikamaru's ponytail roughly dragging the man into another kiss. This one is more intense than the last. Neji was quivering with anticipation for what was to come. He pressed and swayed his hips against Shikamaru's heat. Shikamaru groaned into Neji's mouth. His lips and hips were unrivaled to anything he had ever felt before. They were soft and fit against his own nicely as if they were made for each other.

 

The driver cleared his throat to let them know they reached their destination. The pair rushed out of the car. Neji grabbed his keys to unlock the door then slammed it open. Shikamaru pushed it closed then gripped the other man and shoved him against a wall.

 

Neji slid his shoes off and started to undress. Shikamaru stepped back to watch the spectacle. Neji's skin glistened in the moonlight. His cock was angry and dripping against his stomach. He walked towards Shikamaru before he pushed the man into his couch. Shikamaru forgot how to breathe.He had never been so turned on in his life. Neji dropped to his knees. He began mouthing at the bulge in between Shikamaru's legs.

 

"Shit." Shikamaru whispered but got the point across.

 

Eagerly, Neji popped the button on Shikamaru's pants open. Shikamaru lifted his ass off the couch giving Neji room to pull down his pants and briefs down. Neji groaned at the sight of Shikamaru's dick. He rubbed his thumb over his pre-cum leaking slit. He looked up at Shikamaru as he licked at the tip tasting some of what the other man had to offer. Neji moaned. Shikamaru threw his head back and exhaled. Neji gently took the head in his mouth sucking roughly. Shikamaru wrapped Neji's hair around his hand and yanked. Neji released another high pitched moan then sank further on Shikamaru. He gagged but didn't stop until his nose touched Shikamaru's pubes and he could smell the musk that was purely Shikamaru. He bobbed his head and slurped on Shikamaru's cock. Saliva and pre-cum started to spill from his mouth but he didn't care. He liked it messy. Neji pulled off to run his tongue up the vein in the middle of Shikamaru's heat. He wrapped his hand around the head and squeezed it while enjoying the swears and breathy gasps Shikamaru let out. Neji returned his mouth to moving up and down on Shikamaru. Every time Neji comes up he licks around Shikamaru's tip then sinks back down. Shikamaru tensed.

 

"Neji. Neji wait." Neji ignored him. Shikamaru released into Neji's mouth. The white substance spilled out of Neji's mouth. Neji moaned when the salty taste hit his tongue but he didn't stop until he was sure he got it all. Neji pulled off with a pop and opened his mouth to show Shikamaru his prize. Neji's eyes were lidded and glistening. His chest heaved while he tried to catch his breath. Shikamaru watched Neji swallow while he stroked himself back to hardness. He grabbed Neji by his arms to lay him out on the couch. Shikamaru stood up to take his clothes off. Neji watched him while biting his lip. When Shikamaru finished he crawled on top of Neji gently kissing his lips. Neji slid his tongue into Shikamaru's open mouth letting the man taste whatever was left of himself. Neji put his hands on Shikamaru's chest letting them roam and feel the hardness of his abs. Shikamaru slid down letting his lips roam and leave bruises on Neji's neck. Neji arched into him sliding their arousal against each other. Shikamaru tightened his hold on Neji's hips. Shikamaru then sucked on Neji's nipples. He had been wanting to touch them since he had first seen the man. He ran his tongue around the bumps surrounding Neji's right nipple while his hand twisted, pulled, and flicked against the other one. He wrapped his lips around it then sucked roughly. Neji ran his nails down Shikamaru's back. Shikamaru switched and gave the same treatment to the other one. Neji was still arched into Shikamaru's chest.Shikamaru continued his journey kissing down Neji's chest until he reached Neji's erection. Neji wasn't small but he wasn't bigger than Shikamaru. He blew on the head then placed kisses up and down his length.Neji squeezed his eyes shut. He was overwhelmed with pleasure and bit his lip so hard it began to bleed. He ran his fingers through Shikamaru's ponytail.

 

"Can I take it out." Neji's voice wavered. Shikamaru sat up and released his hair from its restraints. Neji inhaled sharply. Shikamaru was ethereal. His hair touched his shoulders and it made him look like some type of otherworldly being. Shikamaru smiled at Neji's blushing face then slid back to finish what he started. Shikamaru slipped Neji's head into his mouth suckling on it and using his tongue to press into the slit. Neji tasted sweet. Shikamaru pushed Neji's legs together and up while holding his ankles together to reveal Neji's puckered entrance. Shikamaru breathed heavily. Neji's hole was tight, pink, and asking for attention.

 

"Stop staring and do something baby we don't have all day." Neji whined. Shikamaru took Neji's legs and pressed them against his chest. He flattened his tongue and covered Neji's hole with it. Neji whined. Tears were starting to brim at his face but Shikamaru had just started. Shikamaru spits on the puckered opening then smeared it around with his thumb pressing into it. Shikamaru lets his thumb slide in and watches how greedy Neji is. He sticks his tongue in next to his thumb licking around inside of Neji moaning at the way he tastes. Shikamaru let Neji's legs fall around his shoulder. Neji shakes furiously, Shikamaru thrusts his tongue. Shikamaru goes to add another finger in Neji while the long-haired man wraps his legs around Shikamaru's head in an attempt to pull the man closer and keep his tongue in him. Shikamaru uses his finger to search for Neji's spot. He knows he found it when Neji cursed loudly. He adds his middle finger and begins to stretch Neji open while abusing the man's prostate. Neji was tight and warm. Shikamaru could come again just from fingering the man. Neji tenses around Shikamaru's fingers. Shikamaru reaches up and wraps his hand tightly around the base of Neji's dick leading him to a dry orgasm. Neji starts to finally cry. He sobs when Shikamaru adds a third finger to finish opening him up. Shikamaru slips his tongue out. Neji whines again.

 

"Condom?" Shikamaru asked. Neji reaches behind him and opens the drawer of the table next to the couch and pulls one out. Shikamaru takes it and rolls it down his dick while still fingering Neji. Neji reaches down to pull Shikamaru's fingers out of him then pushes him onto his back. Shikamaru grabs Neji by his hips to get some form of control again but Neji was determined. He straddled Shikamaru and lines himself up withShikamaru's length before he slams down on it. Neji's eyes roll back and Shikamaru yells. He clenches his teeth when he feels Neji around him. Neji begins to bounce on Shikamaru letting his dick slam into his prostate immediately. Shikamaru meets Neji halfway and thrusts up roughly into Neji. When Neji comes down he clenches around Shikamaru making them both groan loudly.Shikamaru sits up and holds Neji against him before he begins to piston into him. Tears are running down Neji's face more. Shikamaru is grunting in his ear but doesn't show signs of letting up any time soon. Neji puts his hands back in Shikamaru's head yanking it back.

 

"Close. Shit, I'm close." Neji attempts to say. Shikamaru pulls Neji off and flips him on all fours. Shikamaru takes the hair that reaches to Neji's back dimples and wraps it around his knuckles. He slams into Neji while pulling Neji's head back. Neji screams loud enough to make his throat hurt. Shikamaru goes back to ramming into Neji and panting above him. Shikamaru enjoys hearing Neji's ass clap against his pelvis. The jiggling only gives him more energy to keep going. Usually, Shikamaru would've been finished by now but Neji had something that was addicting. Neji feels his stomach tighten and tightens around Shikamaru one last time before he comes on the couch and his stomach. Shikamaru bends over and grabs Neji by his chest to pull him against him before he slows his thrusts up into the boy. Shikamaru spurts into the condom and groans in Neji's ear. The beautiful man goes limp in his arms. Shikamaru pulls out of him while leaving a trail of kisses on his neck.

 

When Neji comes back to reality he's in his bed and Shikamaru has cleaned them up.

 

"I still wanna get to know you." Neji chuckles and throws his arm over his forehead.

 

They spend the rest of the night telling each other about themselves. The next morning Shikamaru leaves with an extra contact, a tea date, and a smile.

 

 

**_Back at the club:_ **

 

Kiba turns to Choji showing shock in his eyes.

 

"Well, I'll be damned. Shika got Neji AND made it look easy." Choji lets out a loud laugh and claps his hand on Kiba's shoulder.

 

"Never underestimate that dude Kiba."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What have I done?! I wanna hide in a corner but also feel kinda proud of myself because I didnt think I could do it but here we are. Anyways, LEAVE A COMMENT OR A REQUEST


	3. Evanescence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikamaru breaks up with Temari. Neji comes to make it better and Shikamaru realizes he's a dumb fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo. Idk how I feel about this one but it's better than nothing. This might be angst? I personally don't think so but everyone's different.

It had been a long relationship. Shikamaru doesn't know how he made it last especially considering that he didn't really care for Temari that deeply.At some point, he loved her or at least he thought he did. Temari was a strong-willed intelligent woman. She reminded him of his own mother but things started to fade. They argued more over petty things, Shikamaru stayed out late, so their home became a house.

 

Their breakup was a mutual decision. There was no point in trying to force it and they both knew that things would have to come to an end at some point but Shikamaru didn't know that it'd hurt so much.Temari left back to Sunagakure leaving Shikamaru alone in the apartment. When she was gone Shikamaru packed up their pictures and whatever else she left behind. He spent the rest of his time working, sulking, and chainsmoking. Waking up in the morning had already been a hassle but after the separation, it hurt just to move.

 

Neji couldn't take it anymore. He was fed up with Shikamaru moping all the damn time. He could understand that breakups were hard but Shikamaru had told him multiple times that he only loved Temari on a surface level. Tonight Neji was going over to his friend's house whether the other wanted him there or not. Neji was going to bring him out of this funk. He was aware that it was out of character for him but he really cared for the man and it was hurting him so badly to see him like this.

 

When Neji came over he brought nothing with him. He didn't need to because Shikamaru didn't have the energy to even play a game of Shogi. Neji politely knocked on the door and waited patiently for the house owner to open up.

 

On the other side of the door, there was a confused Shikamaru. He wasn't expecting anyone and didn't really feel like being bothered. He groaned and rolled over in bed unwrapping himself from the comforter. He willed himself to walk to the door, his sock covered feet making the floor creak. When he reached the door he hesitated to turn the knob. He was unsure of himself. Did he really want to be seen right now? Was he ready for unforced human interaction? He had spent so much time confused about his feelings for the end of his relationship he hadn't thought to consider the fact that he was neglecting his friends.

 

Neji knew Shikamaru was at the door. He could feel his chakra so he knocked again to grab his attention. Neji watched the doorknob turn and grinned. He was happy that Shikamaru managed to even make it to the door. If he hadn't Neji would've taken matters into his own hands, like crawling through the window and scaring the shit out of Shikamaru for example. When Shikamaru opened the door his eyes widened.

 

"Are you gonna let me in?" Neji grinned at Shikamaru.

 

Shikamaru stepped to the side to give Neji space to step inside. He let out a sigh and closed the door. When he turned around Neji had already made himself comfortable on the couch. Shikamaru's apartment wasn't small but it wasn't big either. It was a typical ninja living space. It wasn't fancy. It just had to be something he could come home and rest in. He didn't bother decorating it but Temari did. Temari had wanted a place to call home not a pit stop so she did her best to make it as comfortable as possible. When she left the apartment went from lively to dull in a matter of minutes. Shikamaru sighed again but walked to sit with Neji.

 

Neji turned to face Shikamaru, pulling his hands into his own. Shikamaru had smoother hands than Neji since they didn't come into contact with other people in combat often and doing office work. Neji ran his thumbs across the back of Shikamaru's hands. The shadow-nin raised his head to look at Neji.

"Talk to me Shika. You've been so distant lately and I just want to help you feel better." Neji said in a low voice. Shikamaru had tears in his eyes. He had thought and thought until his head hurt but he could never come up with an answer that he believed was good enough.

 

"I don't like losing people Neji. I know that I seem like I don't care about anything but I do. So much. Every time someone leaves it's someone that I'm close to or have a responsibility for. I don't wanna be alone Neji." Shikamaru let the tears fall down his face. After losing his father and sensei he had tried to not become too attached to people but he couldn't help it. Temari was just a reminder that people didn't have to pass away to go away. Shikamaru just wanted someone to stay.

 

Neji had understood all too well. He knew the fear of being alone.He placed Shikamaru's hands on his lap so that he could place his own on the brunette's jawline. Neji raised Shikamaru's head while using his thumbs to gently wipe the tears from his friend's face. It hurt Neji possibly more than anyone to know that Shikamaru was going through this. Neji's love for Shikamaru was more different than it was for anyone else. It had planted in his chest then bloomed the more time they spent together. It was heavy and rooted deeply. He couldn't explain it. He didn't want to. All Neji knew was that he wanted to keep Shikamaru happy and to care for him for as long as the both of them were alive. When Neji had found out about Temari leaving his friend and sending him into a depression he had half a mind to kill the woman. The way Neji felt for Shikamaru was almost dangerous.

 

"I love you. More than you'll ever know. You aren't alone. I'll never let you be alone. I'll always be here whenever you need me. You have to know this. Temari didn't deserve you. She never will deserve you but the people that are left want you around. I miss you. Your friends miss you. I'm surprised Naruto didn't get to you before I did. Tell me what you need Shika. Let me take care of you." Neji meant it. Shikamaru pulled Neji into his chest. He let Neji cradle him and stroke his hair while he cried.

 

Neji never went home that night. Shikamaru never went to sleep.

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

The sunlight shined throughout the living room. Shikamaru was in a ball on the couch with his eyes wide open. Neji had gotten up before him and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. The words Neji said to him last night were still dancing around his brain. Shikamaru had always suspected that Neji had deep feelings for him. It's not like Neji tried to hide it either. Neji had sparked something within him last night. The long-haired man had always treated him differently than everyone else. Neji wouldn't have visited Kiba or even Hinata if they were sad. On the other hand, Shikamaru had always given special treatment to Neji too. Neji loved him. Neji loves him. Shikamaru rose from the couch with newly found purpose and determination. 

 

In the kitchen, Neji was plating their food when he was grabbed by the shoulder and spun around quickly. Before he could properly react there was a pair of chapped lips smashed against his own. Neji relaxed into the man's chest letting his hands rest on his shoulders. Shikamaru opened his eyes and pulled back to look at Neji's face. Neji had been blessed. He was gorgeous and delicate in every way. Shikamaru was an idiot. It had taken one conversation to awaken dormant feelings that he didn't even know existed. Neji was what he needed.

"You love me." Shikamaru said as if the weight of the world had been finally lifted from his shoulders.

 

"I love you." Neji pressed another kiss to Shikamaru's lips.

 

"I need you Neji. I'm a dumbass for realizing this so late. Oh God Neji I love you too." Shikamaru began to ramble.

 

"I don't want to be your rebound Shika. I want you to mean it." Neji knew better but he didn't want to risk it.

 

"Neji. It has always been you. I was just blind. I cared for Temari but you know deep that ran. I know the timing is bad but please don't doubt me." Neji rested his forehead against Shikamaru.

 

"Then I won't doubt you."

 

Neji didn't go back home that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's that.


	4. Gyu-Gyu-Don

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neji is having CrAViNgs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a quickie I wrote. I'm thinking of making a series of drabbles about Hitomi and her parents but idk yet. Anyways enjoy and don't forget to leave a request if you want!

Neji was round. His back was aching. His feet were swollen. He was a miserable mess. Neji was 8 months pregnant with Shikamaru's baby and he loved their baby, he really did. He loved feeling their daughter move and being so connected to her. What he did not love though, was the weight gain, the moodiness, and the soreness.He liked to think that he was typically well composed so his current situation was a huge contradiction.He was sitting up in their bed. He was wearing one of his husband's shirts and his hair was sitting on top of his head in a messy bun. His face was red and blotchy from his most recent crying fit.

 

"Hitomi and I want gyudon Shika." It was 2 in the morning and Neji knew he might have been being unreasonable but he didn't care. They wanted gyudon and they wanted it now.

 

Shikamaru rolled over and grumbled. "Tell Hitomi that daddy is tired and doesn't want to leave the bed." Neji loudly gasped.

 

"You're tired. You're tired?! I'm carrying your child! I can't work! I can't sleep! I'm tired! Do you not love me anymore?! Is that what this means?! You won't feed your daughter because you don't love us anymore." Neji sobbed. He had never been so offended in his life.

 

Shikamaru sighed.

 

"No baby. I'm sorry. I love you and Hitomi so very much. I just had a long day at work today. Plus, there might not be any places open right now that are selling gyudon. Youdon't want to wait until tomorrow?" Shikamaru could only hope that his reasoning got through to Neji.

 

"If nowhere is open then you'll make it for me yourself." Neji had practically growled at the other man next to him.

 

Shikamaru had sat up while groaning. His hope had failed him. He ran his hands over his face then leaned down to whisper to the angel that had taken over his lover's body.

 

"You better be feeling really lucky tonight princess because your daddy isn't." Shikamaru slid out of bed grabbing a shirt and a jacket on his way out of the apartment.

 

Neji's tears had slowed to a stop and were replaced with excitement. He could already taste the gyudon. The thought of apologizing to Shikamaru briefly crossed his mind. Neji decided he'd say sorry after he gave birth. Maybe.

 

Almost 2 hours later Shikamaru dragged himself through the front door. Hitomi's luck must have rubbed off on him because it didn't take him as long as he thought it would. Shikamaru only had to drive around for 30 minutes until he found a restaurant. He slid his shoes off then shuffled to the bedroom to help Neji.

 

The light from the bedroom spilled into the hallway. The door was cracked open not revealing much of anything. Shikamaru took a deep breath then pushed the door open. Neji was softly snoring. His face was a little swollen but there was a smile on his face. One of his arms hung off the bed while the other was placed on his stomach.Shikamaru could only chuckle.He walked over to Neji. He ran his fingers through Neji's fine hair. He should've been upset but he couldn't be. He honestly didn't mind because he would walk to the other side of the earth if Neji wanted him to (as long as he got to return to him). Shikamaru leaned down and planted a kiss on Neji's forehead, then his eyelids, then to Hitomi.

 

_Neji and Hitomi could have gyudon for breakfast._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how was it?


	5. Come Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neji runs into trouble on his way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So college has been kicking my ass and I haven't had time to write anything new for this collection. This is a triple update. If you get an update notification for this chapter I just edited some minor things. No biggie.

The wind whipped pass Neji's ears. He was running through the trees to get back to Konoha. Tsunade sent Neji on a solo mission to Iwagakure to intercept a group of rogue shinobis that planned to harm the villagers. That was Tsunade's first mistake. Neji was a strong ninja, possibly one of the strongest ninjas in Konoha but he was weak after fighting off the group of rogue nin.

While he was running a branch snapped underneath his foot. He was rushing to the ground faster than he could catch himself. Neji landed on his arm. The sound of bones cracking echoed throughout the forest. When Neji stood up, his arm hung loosely and limply on his side, but he couldn't stop now. Not when he was so close to home, so close to Shikamaru who was waiting patiently on his return. Neji started to run again, but the pain in his arm was unbearable. To make it worse, he felt a flare of enemy chakra near him.

"BYAKUGAN!" Neji's nerves flared. He was surrounded. His only option was to run.

\---------------------------

Shikamaru was not a man who believed in gut feelings. Usually, he didn't have to, but something was seriously off. It was taking Neji longer than anticipated to come back. Shikamaru had nothing concrete to confirm his suspicions, all he knew was that Neji was in grave danger.

Shikamaru moved faster than he ever has in his whole life to get to the Hokage's office.

"Hokage! Neji needs help! I have to go save him, and I'm requesting that you allow me to leave the village for an emergency!" Shikamaru was out of breath.

Tsunade raised an arched brow. She had no reason to doubt Shikamaru considering that the young man was a genius.

"Fine. I'll let you go but you have to take Ino and Shino with you. I want this mission to be as quick and smooth as possible." Tsunade was nervous too. She hadn't seen Shikamaru this shaken up since his sensei and Shikaku died. Tsunade knew how important Neji was to Shikamaru, and if Shikamaru said that his husband was in trouble, then she'd let him save his spouse.

\----------------------

Neji was running for his life. The pain was blinding him but he's been through much worse. He wouldn't stop. He couldn't stop. While he was attempting to escape his path was blocked by a ninja dropping down in front of him. Panic settled in Neji's stomach. He was a maximum of 30 minutes away from Konoha but the rogue shinobi clearly wanted a fight. He wasn't aware that the group he had taken out in Iwagakure had so many people in it.

With one arm not being able to move Neji couldn't perform the jutsus necessary to defeat his opponents. Neji jumped from the tree he was on to land on the forest floor. Immediately the ninja who was in front of him ran at him. Neji managed to dodge his attack but he didn't see the one coming from behind him.

When the Iwa-nin behind Neji raised his katana to strike Neji, he was frozen in place.

Neji turned to kick the ninja that first attacked him when he realized that all of the Iwa-nin were no longer attacking him.

While Neji was distracted by the two ninjas closest to him, Ino had taken out two with her mind destruction jutsu, Shikamaru had taken three hostages using his shadows, and Shino used his bug bite technique to kill 2 other shinobi.

Neji collapsed. His body was exhausted from his first battle with the Iwagakure ninjas and the last few events did not benefit him at all.  
Shino, Shikamaru, and Ino moved out of the shadows. Ino rushed to catch Neji before he hit the ground.

All of the Konoha shinobi rushed back home. Shikamaru made a stop to Tsunade's office to give her a mission report and drop off the missing ninja before he goes to the hospital.

When Shikamaru makes it, Ino and Shino are waiting outside of Neji's room for results.

Sakura quietly shuts the door behind her.

"Neji will be fine. He just broke his arm and overworked his body. He's going to need his rest for about 2 to 3 days and it'll take his arm about 6 weeks to heal. Other than that it's safe for him to go home."

Shikamaru was grateful that it was nothing extreme and wouldn’t hinder his husband for months.

\------------------------

Later that night Shikamaru and Neji were lying in bed. Shikamaru wrapped his arms around Neji's waist and placed soft kisses on his forehead while Neji tried to move further into his lover's chest.

"I was so worried about you." Shikamaru whispered into Neji's hair. He wrapped his arms tighter around Neji.

"I know this shouldn't be something that freaks me out because this is our life, but you'll always be an exception to me Neji. If it was up to me you would never go anywhere outside of Konoha without me." Neji raised his head to look up into Shikamaru's eyes and sighed.

"Shika, it's okay. I'm fine. It's not even a serious injury. Let's go to sleep now ok?" Neji presses his lips against Shikamaru's knowing that it'll calm him down for now.

Neji lays back down on his husband. Shikamaru closes his eyes.

Shikamaru doesn't have to worry when Neji is in his arms.

 


	6. Uni Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabble about Neji and Shikamaru meeting while they're in college

They were both students at the same university. Shikamaru was a biology major and a pre-med student. Neji was a business major. Neji was a grade above Shikamaru, but they had the same math class.

They weren't friends at first. If anything, Shikamaru's presence offended Neji. They were both proclaimed geniuses by people in their grade level. The difference between the two was that Neji worked so hard, and it was obvious. Shikamaru took naps in class, and only showed up to turn in assignments, but still managed to surpass everyone.

Neji hated that.   
\-------------------------

One day in class, the professor had assigned them to be partners on a project. Neji's eyes widened and he released a small gasp. He was furious. His pale skin started to turn red, and anyone who paid attention could see small billows of steam coming from his ears. Neji would have worked with anyone, but he refused to work with someone who seemed to have no work ethic or care for anything.

Neji quickly raised his hand.

"Professor. Is there any way that I can receive a different partner? I'd rather not work with the likes of Shikamaru." Neji used a lot of self-control not to yell across the room.

"No. I'm afraid not. You either work with Shikamaru or you fail the assignment. Class dismissed." The professor gave a malicious smile to Neji.

Shikamaru hadn't reacted at all, because he was sleeping. What a pain.

\-------------------------------

Eventually, Neji got over his disdain for Shikamaru. They had both actually worked very well together and ended up getting the highest score on the project. The two of them had become great friends and spent most of their time together. It got to the point where one couldn't be seen without the other.

Neji often got irritated with Shikamaru's laziness but his laid-back nature balanced the spazzing man out often. When Neji was worried or angry at something Shikamaru was there to remind him to calm down. When Neji let his stress get the best of him Shikamaru took him out to look at clouds and relax.   
  
On the other hand, Neji was a blessing in disguise for Shikamaru. Neji was there to make sure all of Shikamaru's assignments were in on time. Neji made sure that Shikamaru remembered anniversaries, birthday, and lunch dates. Neji kept Shikamaru on his toes.

It's safe to say that at some point they fell in love with each other. Who fell first? No one really knows. They had never even officially asked each other out. It happened slowly, then all at once.

One day while sitting in bed Shikamaru was showing Neji something that he found funny on his phone screen. After the laughter died down, lavender eyes met brown ones. Neither of them knows who leaned in first. Neither of them really care either. The only thing that mattered was how right it felt.

Shikamaru didn't even have to try to get Neji to become his boyfriend.

Neji loved that.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment requests! Comment anything!


	7. Breakfast Gone Awry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikadai tries to make breakfast. Neji is more calm about it than you think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about making a collection of drabbles solely dedicated to these two and their family. It'd be a great thing to procrastinate with.

Neji Hyuuga-Nara didn't know whether to be frustrated or to laugh right now.

Their 5-year-old son Shikadai had attempted to make breakfast for his pregnant father but the kitchen looked like a war zone. Flour was all over the walls. Egg yolks covered the window. What is that red stuff on the stove? Neji didn't know and he didn't really want to find out either.

Shikamaru was away at work. He worked with his father at their family pharmaceuticals company that one day he would take over. Neji's family was pretty well off too. They had made many breakthroughs in the optometry field. His uncle had offered Neji an opportunity to work with them but Neji turned it down. The man had grown up fairly pampered and no one had attempted to groom him into dealing with eye stuff. Neji didn't want to learn anyways.

Shikamaru had met Neji at a business party 7 years ago. They locked eyes from across the room and sparks flew. They got married. Neji gave birth to Shikadai. Now here he is glaring at their son while trying not to laugh and 7 months pregnant with a girl.

Neji waddled to the island in their kitchen and sat down. His hair was out of its usual low ponytail and draped around his shoulders and baby bump.

"Shika...who's going to clean this up and what were you thinking?" Neji sighed. Neji was worried for a brief second about his son being hurt but Shikadai didn't seem to be in any pain. He was exhausted but he was glad that he got to have moments like these with his son.

Shikadai took after his father in looks but his personality came from neither of them. Shikadai was loud, easily excited, didn't mind getting dirty, and was full of energy all of the time. Maybe he turned out like that because of how often Naruto is over. Neji and Shikamaru didn't mind Shikadai's personality. They loved it and were both super grateful that he hadn't turned out like them. Not that there was anything wrong with the couple, but their son kept them on their toes.

"Well daddy, I wanted to make you breakfast but I don't know how. So I tried to do what I see you do in the morning but then all of this mess happened." Shikadai was shameless. There was not an ounce of regret on his face. The boy had just wanted to make his father happy and well...he tried.

That was when Neji let himself laugh. His chest rumbled with joy and his cheeks turned light pink.

"I really appreciate your effort Shika but next time you should make breakfast with me instead of without me. Now, let's clean this mess up before your dad gets home." Neji rose from his seat. He struggled a little bit because of the bump in the way but Shikadai quickly went to help.

Neji grabbed two cloths from the counter and a spray bottle of cleaning surprise from the pantry.

Neji and Shikadai worked as a team returning the kitchen back to its clean state. The kitchen was full of laughter and conversation. Shikadai had cleaned the hard to reach places. Neji cleaned the stove. They both wiped down the walls.

When Shikamaru returned home he was greeted by the sight of his son's head lying in his husband's lap gently talking to his sister. The TV was playing Octonauts in the background. Neji was smiling down at their children. His skin was glowing, making him look ethereal in their living room.

Shikamaru slid off his shoes and coat then went to join his family on the couch. He kissed Neji's forehead, Shikadai's forehead, and Neji's belly. Shikadai was sitting in between the two now. Shikamaru slid his arm around his son's shoulders.

"So what did you guys do today?" Shikamaru asked.

Shikadai told his dad about breakfast filling the living room with laughter and Neji's input of the fiasco.

Neji was happy for moments like these and couldn't wait to make more with their baby girl in the picture.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah! I used the name Shikadai because I was feeling lazy! So what?


	8. A/N

HELLO! College has been kicking my ass and when it wasn't my laptop broke and when it wasn't I had absolutely no ideas on what to write for this series. However, I HAVEN'T GIVEN UP ON THIS YET I STILL LOVE SHIKANEJI! If you have ideas PLEASE (im begging!!!) comment them!!!!

Have a great day.


	9. A Quiet Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A misunderstanding and lack of communication leads to some shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We Exist For Each Other is slowly turning to just pregnant Neji/ ShikaNeji as parents because it seems really popular. I'm not against it though. Comment and send suggestions. OH! I plan to post more this weekend but if I don't I'm sorry ahead of time.

They weren't a loud couple. They didn't live in silence, of course, they talked, they laughed, they loved but they cherished their quiet moments especially. If you heard them now you would refuse to believe it. Their yelling could have competed with Naruto when Sasuke was around.

A glass smashed against the wall by Shikamaru's head. Neji had been relentless with his anger for almost an hour now. Neji tried to be subtle about his dramatic flare but it shined it's brightest when the long haired man was angry.

"How could you?!" Neji screamed at Shikamaru who was standing in their kitchen.  
The man in question raised his eyebrow then sighed.

"Neji what the fuck are you on about?" Shikamaru was confused. He hadn't remembered doing anything different. The dishes were done, he placed his shoes neatly at the door when he came in, he had greeted his boyfriend when he walked through the door, but he was met with an angry glare and a sound similar to a snarl.

"You've been sneaking behind my back! You've been going off to see my clan and be gone for hours at a time!" Neji hated secrets and he hated that Shikamaru seemed to be becoming so acquainted with his clan. A clan that he had strived so hard to get away from. So the two combined was not a good mix at all. They were both things he was extremely sensitive about and he felt betrayed. He could not believe that Shikamaru would even do something like this to him.

He hadn't given Shikamaru the chance to respond.

"Get out. Get your shit and leave." That was the quietest statement he had made since Shikamaru had been home but it spoke the loudest. The sentence tumbled around in Shikamaru's head. He wanted to fight back. He wanted to stay with Neji but he couldn't tell him what he was doing with the Hyuuga clan. Not yet. So he left.

The door slammed. Neji was left alone in his silence. This quiet was different from the ones he enjoyed with Shikamaru. This quiet hurt. It felt as if someone had pricked his heart with a thorn and then pushed.

He slumped on the couch. His body being too heavy to hold itself up any longer. The tears fell down his face before he could stop them. The warmth from them burned his cheeks and his chest. They only worsened the pain in his chest. Neji wanted to tell Shikamaru to come back. He wanted to hold him regardless of what had just happened.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a week. Neji had not moved from Shikamaru's side of the bed. Neji did not answer any phone calls. He had barely eaten.

There was a knock at his door.

Neji hadn't moved.

There was another knock. This time it was louder.

Neji laid there until he could find it within himself to move. Neji moved from the bed and moved sluggishly to the door. The floorboards creaked underneath his feet.

"Who is it?" Neji hadn't really cared. He just needed to know how to tell this person to leave him alone.

"Hiashi. Open the door Neji." Neji had forgotten how to breathe. His uncle was the last person he needed to see.

Hiashi knocked again.

"Neji. I know you're there. If you don't open up I'm going to do it for you." Hiashi had sounded exhausted.

Although it was done reluctantly, Neji had opened the door.  
Neji looked like a shadow of himself. His hair was oily and matted. His face was splotchy from all the crying. He hadn't changed clothes in 3 days because there was no point, not to him.

Hiashi had sighed. He wanted to hold his nephew. He wanted to get rid of all the pain that he had been through this week and in his life as if it had never happened. The least he could do is try.

"I'm sure you found out about Shikamaru coming over but he didn't have any bad intentions. I need you to come with me to the compound." Neji did not want to be seen. He already didn't feel like himself and he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of the rest of the Hyuuga.

"Don't worry Neji." Hiashi had picked his nephew up noting his much lighter he had seemed. They had quickly left the apartment complex. Hiashi leaped from roof to roof through Konoha until they had reached their destination.

Hiashi landed softly on the dirt in front of his home. He nodded at the guards before making his way towards Neji's old room.

In Neji's bed laid Shikamaru. He hadn't looked much better than Neji. His hair was free from its usual ponytail and the bags underneath his eyes were dark and heavy. He looked like a ghost of the man that Neji loved.

When Neji saw him he couldn't help but cry again. Sobs shook his body and echoed around the room. Hiashi hadn't let go of Neji and it was a good thing that he didn't. Neji felt week seeing Shikamaru again.

Shikamaru sat up in the bed. Hearing Neji cried like that made him sick to his stomach. Shikamaru hadn't wanted to leave. He wished every day that he would've stood his ground. He wished that he would've fought for the only person he had ever felt this way about.

Shikamaru stood up on shaky legs. He crossed the space in the room to get to Neji. It felt as if it was taking him forever to get there. Every second a year.

When Shikamaru had finally reached Neji and Hiashi he had taken him out of his uncle's arms. Shikamaru carried Neji back to his bed. Neji's loud sobs had turned into softer cries and hiccups but he had not stopped crying.

Shikamaru cradled the pale-eyed man to his chest and rocked. He held Neji tightly and felt the knot loosen in his chest. He reached down to kiss Neji on the top of his head. The intensity of the hunger that he had felt just to have Neji back in his arms and eyes was indescribable. He had felt satisfied.

"Neji, I want to show you why I've been coming here lately." Shikamaru had whispered it into Neji's hair. He ran his fingers through the knots in Neji's hair knowing how much Neji took pride in his appearance.

Neji didn't respond.

Shikamaru stood up with Neji still in his arms following Hiashi to the garden at the center of the compound.

When they reached it Shikamaru had softly put Neji on his feet.

The garden looked as if it was in the middle of being decorated. Tables had been placed around the edges. In the center, there was a white arch that was being woven with flowers. People had been moving around placing lights and table decorations.

"I was planning an engagement party. I wanted to have it here so that you could finally have a happy memory with your home. I didn't want you to hurt anymore when you thought of this place. Neji I want to marry you. It's okay if you don't want to marry me I made a mistake and I-"

Neji cut him off with a hug.

Shikamaru wrapped his arms around Neji's waist.

"Shika I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I've missed you so much. I'll marry you! I'll marry you as many times as you want! Shikamaru I'm so sorry for not trusting you!" Neji had said all of this into Shikamaru's shoulder. Shikamaru had taken away all the pain that Hiashi wish that he could've.

"Don't apologize to me. Please. I shouldn't have betrayed your trust like that. It's my fault."

Shikamaru lifted Neji's head to look into his eyes. When brown met lilac when Shikamaru's fingers pushed Neji's hair behind his ears when everything around them had fallen quiet, Shikamaru had softly pressed his lips against Neji's.

What they cherished returned to where it belonged and it would be there for a very long time.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was cute I guess.


	10. Get Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overprotective Shikamaru with Pregnant Neji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can write 1200 words for this story in one night but it takes me a week to do this for my classes. A tragedy. I hope this counts as overprotective/possessive. Thank you to the person who recommended this! Please point out any typos and what not, also I'm still trying to figure out my writing style.

Everything had been okay up until Rock Lee and Naruto had come to visit them in their home.

Neji is 8 months pregnant. He hadn't left home all week and even if he wanted to he'd have to get through Shikamaru who'd been really protective over his partner lately.

Neji was sitting in bed with multiple pillows supporting his head and back against the headboard. Shikamaru had been cuddled up against Neji's side with his hand massaging the other man's swollen belly while Neji ran his fingers through Shikamaru's soft locks. In the background, the TV had been softly playing reruns of Tom and Jerry. It was something that they could both mindlessly watch and ignore without missing anything.   
  
Their moment of peace was interrupted by the doorbell ringing throughout their home.

Neither Neji or Shikamaru made any effort to move. Shikamaru pressed himself closer to Neji in hopes that ignoring their visitor would make them go away.

The doorbell rang again.

This time Shikamaru placed his head in the crook of Neji's neck and inhaled in an attempt to stay calm.

"Shika, go open the damn door." Neji was starting to become restless and annoyed. Whoever it was clearly did not want to leave.

Shikamaru grudgingly got out of bed. On his way to the front door, he tied his hair up into its usual ponytail. When Shikamaru had reached the door he didn't take the time to look through the window or ask who it was. He wanted the intruder gone as soon as possible so that he could get back to his very pregnant husband.

Before Shikamaru could tell the person at the door to go away he was shoved by a flash of blonde hair who could only be Naruto.

"Hello, my good friend Shikamaru! We've come to help you with Neji and the baby!" It was Rock Lee. The sound of his voice rang in his ears but before he could politely say fuck off he was running to his bedroom.

Shikamaru slammed the door shut with a growl. They didn't call, they didn't text, they didn't even write a damn letter, and on top of it all, they're both loud and rowdy which was the last thing the expecting couple needed.

Shikamaru could already hear Naruto and Rock Lee from downstairs in the living room. Shikamaru groaned then rubbed his hand down his face wondering how he could tell them to leave without hurting anyone's feelings. He may have been known as a strategist but emotions were not his strong suit. How he ended up with Neji should be one of the 7 wonders of the world.

There was something bubbling in Shikamaru's chest. It was hot, heavy, and dangerous. Throughout Neji's pregnancy, he had been very watchful over the man. He wanted to avoid anything bad that could happen to Neji even when his long-haired lover got irritated with it. Call him overbearing but it's always better to be safe than sorry. He wouldn't let other people touch his lover or child outside of his parents but even then he couldn't help the rage and irritation that tried to spill out of him. So when Shikamaru walked into the bedroom and saw what was happening the rage he tried so hard to control had overflown.

Naruto was kneeling next to the bed attempting to put his ear on Neji's belly. Neji had his hand on Naruto's head trying to push the boy away. Lee had both of his hands on the side of Neji's stomach while he was sitting in Shikamaru's previous spot.

"Hey! Hey! Neji I just wanna hear the baby! Can't an uncle listen to his nephew? Can he hear me? Hey! Little boy! It's Naruto you're gonna see a lot of me!" Neji had harshly tugged on Naruto's hair causing the rambunctious man to hiss.

"Who said you were my son's uncle?" Neji said through clenched teeth.

Although Lee had been trying to rub soothing circles on Neji's stomach the excited bouncing he was doing on the bed was counteractive. You would think that during their life neither of them had ever seen a pregnant person before.

Neji was unsettled, uncomfortable, and on the brink of angry tears because he could not fight them.

Shikamaru had seen red.

He had stormed forward and snatched Naruto by his collar throwing him towards the door. Next, he slapped Lee's hands off of Neji's belly.

In a low dangerous whisper, Shikamaru told the pair to get out of their room. Naruto and Lee had quickly scrambled into the hallway leaving the couple alone.

Shikamaru followed them to the living room.

"Neji is not to be touched or bothered. He's gonna be due soon but even if he wasn't you are never allowed to be in our space without our permission. If you wanna see him so bad then call ahead but the next time you do that I will personally castrate the both of you." Shikamaru spoke.

"But Shikamaru you know we were only..." Shikamaru cut Lee off by raising his palm.

"If you know what's good for you you'd get the fuck out right now." Shikamaru would talk to them later when his head was clearer and he wasn't angry. They had been lucky enough to leave with only a stern talking to and no injuries.

After making sure that the door was locked Shikamaru rushed upstairs to comfort Neji.

Neji's face was red and his body was unsettled. Naruto and Lee had messed with his nerves. Neji could have taken it upon himself to calm down but he just really needed to be taken care of.

Shikamaru had reached the room and got in the position he was in before he left. He pulled Neji closer to him and started to trace random patterns on his stomach. Originally Neji's hair had sat in a low ponytail but some time throughout the unwelcome visit it had come loose.

Neji's hair became a curtain around him. It hadn't been cut in a while and was long enough for the ends to rest on his round belly. Shikamaru took some strands and moved them behind Neji's ear so that he had more access to his face. Shikamaru rubbed his thumbs softly across Neji's flustered face.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you? Is there anything I can do?" Shikamaru said softly.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little uncomfy." After Neji said this Shikamaru kneeled above him to readjust the pillows behind Neji and moved to put his hair in a higher ponytail so that it was out of his face.

Neji tilted his head up to look at Shikamaru. Shikamaru leaned down to place kisses across his face, from his cheeks to his eyelids then to his lips.

"You know, I really enjoyed it when you handled Kiba and Naruto." Shikamaru had finished and went to lay back down next to Neji.

"Well, I didn't like that they were touching and bothering you like that. " Neji chuckled at that.

"Go to sleep Shika. It's been an exhausting night."

Shikamaru wrapped his arm across Neji's stomach. He wasn't going to let him go not as long as he could control it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AS ALWAYS comment on what you wanna see and I'll do my best.


	11. Selene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short drabble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where tf did I go? Idk. I'm sick of giving excuses though. I've been out of school for more than a month but I've either had no motivation or no ideas and I hate forcing things. Anyways, I wrote this at 4 am. I considered starting an actual story with a plot and stuff but I'd never finish it.

"You're such a pretty thing," Shikamaru whispered underneath the moonlight.

The lake glistened in the dark. Shikamaru had been sitting on large rocks that surrounded the shore. Shikamaru took a silky strand of hair and placed it behind his lover's ear.

"You're going to ruin me when you leave." Neji let out a gentle laugh. He opened his eyes. The lavender in them reflecting from the moonlight making him look otherworldly.

Neji was surrounded by a sheet of sparkling matter. No matter where he was or what the weather was doing there was always a gentle breeze around him that let his hair and long loose clothes flow.

"I wish I could be with you all the time Shikamaru." Every night, Neji appeared. Every morning, he was gone.

Neji had been discovered mistakenly. He and Shikamaru were not supposed to be together.

One night Shikamaru had been sitting in his room talking to the moon. He had been lonely and expressing his desires about someone that would love him unconditionally, and that was when Neji had appeared.

Every night since then Neji had shown up at Shikamaru's side. Originally, Neji was only there to be a fairy godmother of sorts but fell in love instead. They spent their hours talking, laughing, and loving until dawn. Then Shikamaru was alone again.

He could not be entirely upset because Selene did grant his wish.

Shikamaru raised Neji's pale hand to his lips and kissed it softly.

"When you go, please tell your mother I want to keep you forever. Please tell the moon that I'll take care of you until the very last star burns out." Shikamaru whispered his prayer to Neji, with hopes that maybe Selene would listen to him again.

 


End file.
